The Tough Life
by J'adore-SVU
Summary: The Detectives at the SVU solve puzzling cases while dealing with their own personal problems back home. Case File
1. Handicap

/N: HEY EVERYONE! This is my story. It's quite long, but hang in there, there's an interesting ending. Please R+R when you get the chance. Thank you so much!  
  
  
Chapter 1: Handicap   
"Hey whatcha' got?", asked a sleepy Olivia as she and Elliot entered Cragen's office.  
  
"Looks like a sexual assault, rape. Name's Meagan Peters. She's in there...", Cragen said as he pointed into the interrogation room.  
  
"We got it.", Elliot assured his Captain, and Olivia followed her partner into the interrogation room. There sat a lonely girl, blond hair, blue eyed. She seemed to have been crying heavily. At that time Casey Novak walked in. She tied her hair up, hung up her jacket, and followed Dr. George Huang to the outside of the interrogation room. They eyed their top two detectives, and Casey asked, "What do we got?"  
  
"Well, she claims she was raped.in school.", Dr. Huang answered.  
  
"Right, an eighteen year old girl, senior in high school....Couldn't scream for help?"  
  
"Listen in..", Huang replied. Casey focused on Stabler and Benson's investigation.   
  
(inside)  
  
"What happened sweet heart? You gotta tell us...it's the only way we can catch him..", Olivia encouraged her to give up the perp, if she knew who it was. Megan cried as she tried to explain what happened to her.  
  
"After school..I always go to get a drink in the cafeteria, and then..(sniff), I go meet my boyfriend. So..I was on..my way..and (cry)..I felt someone..someone grab me.."  
  
"It's alright hunny. Do your best.", Olivia explained as she handed Megan a tissue. She wiped her tears that ran down her cherry red face, and continued with her statement.  
  
"I felt a pole, or something hollow and cold..something. I'm sorry.", she cried hysterically.  
  
"You did great.", Elliot assured her, trying to be the optimistic one.  
  
(outside interrogation room)  
  
"She is hiding something..", Casey told Dr. Huang outside the interrogation room.  
  
"As long as they keep pampering, she'll keep talking.", he explained.  
  
(inside)  
  
"Try to do your best..", Elliot encouraged her. She sniffed and wiped her running nose. She put her hand on her face, across her eyes.  
  
"I felt my head, being hit with something hard..I can't remember being raped. I just..woke up next to boxes and my pants down, and underwear off..Please..detectives..catch this bastard.", she said barely making through her words without a breakdown.  
  
"Ok sweetie..You did great. We need to get you to a doctor right away.", Olivia told her trying not to frighten the young girl.  
  
(outside)  
  
"I have a few questions for this girl.", Casey stated and walked away. She grabbed her jacket and told Dr. Huang, "I'll be back shortly." Elliot and Olivia left the interrogation room with Megan at hand. All four, the two detectives the ADA and the victim all got to the hospital within ten minutes.  
  
(Hospital)  
  
"I think this girl is hiding something.", Casey told Elliot and Olivia.  
  
"What possibly is there to be hiding?", Olivia asked.  
  
"She's..a little suspicious.", Casey said superstitiously.  
  
"Well if there is 'something' she's hiding, she'll tell us.", Elliot assured Casey.  
  
"Detectives!", called a nurse from Megan's examining room.  
  
"What do we got?", asked Casey.  
  
"Rape kit positive. Fluids present and a gash on the back of her head, probably from a pipe or pole or something. This little bastard knew that this girl was an  
  
'angel'.", the nurse explained.  
  
"What do you mean by that?", Casey asked.  
  
"She was a virgin..He knocked her up, and knocked her out cold.", the nurse said succinctly.  
  
"Did she mention she had a boyfriend?", asked Casey.  
  
"We're on it.", Elliot answered. He and Olivia proceeded into Megan's room to ask her.  
  
"Megan..", Elliot alerted her as he and Olivia entered the room.  
  
"Detectives, what's wrong?", she asked anxiously.  
  
"Megan, you didn't tell us you were a virgin.", Olivia told her.  
  
"You never asked..", she replied.  
  
"Well usually when someone is raped, and they are a virgin, they tell us that.", Elliot explained.  
  
"What's the problem?", she asked fed up.  
  
"Have you been seeing anyone? Any boyfriends?", Olivia asked.  
  
"Yea..Michael Silverman. He wouldn't hurt a fly though, if that's what you are thinking.", she explained.  
  
"Is he a virgin?", Elliot asked.  
  
"...no.", Megan answered, as she pulled her hair away from her face with embarrassment.  
  
"Well then we'll..", Elliot began and was interrupted by Megan's sudden exclamation, "HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?", asked Elliot. "You don't remember seeing anyone's face. We're just doing our job. Look we gotta talk to Michael, we'll get things straightened out."  
  
"He goes to Regis High School on Lexington. That's where I went."  
  
(Regis High School  
  
January 15th.  
  
Lexington Ave.)  
  
  
  
"Full of little rich preps..", Fin told Much.  
  
"Little assholes do anything for sex.", Munch added.  
  
"Can I help you!?", exclaimed an elderly woman who overheard Munch and Fin's conversation.  
  
"I believe you can...We're looking for a Michael Silverman.Know 'em by any chance?", Munch asked.  
  
"Why?", she inquired. Her sophisticated pride and properness started to piss both Much and Fin off.  
  
"This is why!", Munch explained to her as he shoved his badge in her face.  
  
"..Right away.", she said in embarrassment. "There..in room two- eleven." she said as she pointed down the hall.  
  
"Munch and Fin walked down to room two-eleven and looked in the door window. They knocked, but the group of boys ignored their interruption with a brief stare and continued with their little get together.  
  
"No damn respect.", Fin stated as Munch was ready to break down the door.  
  
"Oh, I'll get some respect when I put them behind bars for no reason.", he replied. He counted to three and Fin accompanied his partner in knocking the door open.  
  
"Get up! The tea party's over!", Munch ordered. Everyone stood up and one boy in particular yelled at the intruding detectives.  
  
"What the hell is going on?", he yelled.  
  
"We're looking for Michael Silverman. One of you little ladies might know where he is.", Fin answered. The boy stared at him and said, "Your looking at him."  
  
"Well we need to have a little chat with you.", said Munch.  
  
"About what?..What are you police or something?" he asked, and his guy friends laughed.  
  
"Well.." Munch said as he pulled out his badge, "Damn right we are. Now you come with us down to the precinct, and you'll find out what this is about."  
  
"I'm not going.", he argued.  
  
"Fine with us, we'll just strap you with an obstruction lawsuit. We'll see how good that looks on your college application, Mr. Silverman.", Fin threatened. "By the looks of thing you look guilty already."  
  
"Lets go then....", Michael replied in embarrassment.  
  
(Precinct)  
  
"So, how do you know Megan?", Olivia asked Michael. Elliot and Olivia alternated inquires.  
  
"We've been going out."  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"A few days ago."  
  
"You didn't seem concerned.."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"She hasn't been in school for a while. She didn't meet up with you after school.", Elliot said, invading his privacy just a little. "I wonder why."  
  
"I was told she was sick."  
  
"From whom?"  
  
"Look, detectives..My girlfriend is a busy girl. If she's not at debate, it's FBLA. If it's not vacationing in Fiji, it's helping the poor in Africa. She's a good girl, there's no reason to be concerned. "  
  
"So you wouldn't be concerned that your regular routine of making out in the cafeteria after school was interrupted?", asked Elliot. Michael looked to the ground with apparent shame.  
  
"I..I was going to break up with her."  
  
"Why?", asked Olivia.  
  
"She...was a virgin. I'm eighteen, I'm not going to marry her just to have sex with her. It was time to move on." Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. They had a feeling that this wasn't their perp.  
  
"Mr. Silverman..we are so sorry. Megan was brutally raped. She's in the hospital.", Olivia explained.  
  
"Oh my God.."he said surprised. His jaw dropped as he looked at the floor. "I can't believe that son of a bitch."  
  
"Who?", asked Olivia as she felt a break in the case.  
  
"My ex-best friend. James Debonair. I've heard rumors that he's trying to get back at me."  
  
"For what?" asked Elliot.  
  
"I got Megan before him. But..please don't tell my parents.." he stopped in his statement.  
  
"We're not in Narcotics Michael. Please tell us, for Megan's sake."  
  
"I was at a party and I gave him..ecstasy and marijuana. The dean found out and expelled him. He hates me."  
  
(377 Park Avenue  
  
January 16th)  
  
  
  
James walked up to his steps with a blonde headed girl. She awfully reminded Elliot of Megan herself. He kissed the girl and unlocked his door and walked in. Completely ignoring the strangers at his doorstep.  
  
"James?", Elliot said catching his attention just as the door was about to shut.  
  
"What's up?", he said as he turned around and met the badges of Detective Benson and Stabler.  
  
"Hi. How are you today? I'm Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler, we want to talk to you, ask you a few questions."  
  
"Not a problem, would you like to come in?", he asked politely.  
  
"Love to.", Elliot replied as he exchanged brief smiles with James. "I have a bad feeling about this.", he whispered to Olivia. James lead the detectives into his living room and offered them a comfortable seat on the couch. The interrogation started...  
  
"I mean, I knew Megan around school. She was like the "it" girl. We kissed and stuff, but nothing more.", James told the detectives as they asked about Megan.  
  
"Tell us about her boyfriend.", Olivia suggested.  
  
"I..I don't know the guy.", he stuttered.  
  
"C'mon James! Michael Silverman..ring a bell? You introduced him to her.", Elliot reminded him.  
  
"Mike..What kind of trouble did he get me in now?", he asked angrily.  
  
"What kind of trouble did he get you in before?", Olivia asked.  
  
"Gave me drugs. I was expelled, plus community service. It's on my record! I can't get a good job or nothing. I got transferred to Westminster on the upper east side. I haven't talked to Mike or Megan since." Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.  
  
"Can you account for your whereabouts on the 14th?", Elliot asked him.  
  
"School..." (Precinct)  
  
  
  
"James aint our guy. His alibi was backed by the teachers at Westminster. Plus he hasn't talked to Mike nor Megan since his expulsion.", Olivia explained.  
  
"Good job Stabler and Benson. However your day isn't over yet I'm afraid.CSU called. They found and examined the pipe that was hit across Megan's head. We've got prints all over it. Our perp is really stupid.keep searching.", Casey mocked.  
  
"Alright, we're going to go back to the scene and interview the people who were in the school at the time of the assault.", Olivia explained.  
  
(Regis High School  
  
Office of Mr. Philip Donovan, Principal)  
  
  
  
"Well detectives, I'm afraid you interviewed every student that was here at the time of the rape.I don't know what to tell you.", the principal explained.   
  
"Hey man, we interviewed forty students, and ten teachers. No disrespect but, you guys don't have any janitors?", Elliot asked.  
  
"Well, there was only one of our janitors in the hallway at the time, Ronnie. But he couldn't have done it.."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt for us to check this Ronnie guy out.", Olivia explained.  
  
"Detectives, he is not your average Joe..He is handicapped."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me you have a disabled man cleaning your rich shit up?!?", Elliot explained.  
  
"He's not physically handicapped detectives..he has the mindset of a seven year old."  
  
"Doesn't make a difference.", Elliot replied. "We need to talk to Ronnie. Bring him down to the precinct."  
  
"Do what you gotta do.", the principal instructed.  
  
(Precinct)  
  
Dr. Huang sat in his chair and across the desk in another chair sat Ronnie.  
  
"Hi Ronnie.", Dr. Huang commenced.  
  
"Hewo, Doctur." he said barely audible and barley understandable.  
  
"I want to show some pictures, and I want you to tell me the names."  
  
"Alwright." Dr. Huang first held up a picture of a cat asleep by a fire.  
  
"Dat's a caat.", Ronnie said.  
  
"Very good!" Next Dr. Wong held a picture of a German Shepard.  
  
"Dawg."  
  
"Your doing excellent Ronnie." Next up was a picture of a dinosaur.  
  
"Dinoswaur."  
  
"You're very smart.", Dr. Huang encouraged him. "Alright, last time." For his last experiment, he held up a picture of Megan. For a long time, Ronnie was silent. He finally told Dr. Huang who it was.  
  
"Dat's Meg-in."  
  
"Can you tell me what Megan is like?"  
  
"Funn-ie. Smarrt. Pretty.", he replied.  
  
"Do you like Megan?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Would you hurt Megan?"  
  
"....no." Tears started to run down Ronnie's face.  
  
"Do you know someone who would hurt her?", Dr. Huang asked.  
  
"Is...she..o...ok?", Ronnie asked.  
  
"Why? Who hurt Megan, Ronnie?", Dr. Huang inquired.  
  
"....I did..", he said shaking. The door swung open. "Enough is enough, Doctor..Don't say another word, Ronnie."  
  
"Too late. We just got a confession.", remarked Cragen as he came in the door.  
  
(Cragen's office)  
  
"I will not allow the confession to be released in court!", the lawyer, Mr. Greenberg, said. Casey rolled her eyes at Mr. Greenberg's comment.  
  
"Why not?", Cragen inquired. "He confessed!"  
  
"You marandized my client!", argued Mr. Greenberg.  
  
"We told him his rights, he was allowed to leave. He wasn't asking for a lawyer.", argued Casey.  
  
"He has the mindset of a seven year old counselor!", yelled Mr. Greenberg.  
  
"Oh, please, Mr. Greenberg...Your client might be handicapped, but we are conducting a rape investigation. We have our perp, his prints are all over the pipe, and the sperm that was all over the victim belongs to her. He knew what he did was wrong. I'll be seeing you and your client in court.", Casey argued.  
  
(Courtroom)  
  
The judge sat in his chair hitting his gravel. "Court is in session! Ms Novak please represent your case."  
  
"You honor, the people of the state of New York have decided that the defendant is guilty of murder, and is able to proceed with the charges brought against him. Aggravated assault, rape in the first degree, and attempted murder. He is mentally handicapped but, he did admit that what he did was wrong. He lied to Dr. Huang when first asked if he would hurt her.", Casey explained.  
  
"And you, Mr. Greenberg.", the judge said after a nod to Casey to let her know he knew what the case was. Casey sat down and listened carefully to the words of her opposition.  
  
"My client is mentally disabled your honor. He is not well enough to proceed with these over guilty charges brought forth by Ms Novak and the state. If he wasn't handicapped, he wouldn't have committed such an act. We're pleading not guilty to all charges brought forth, due to mental insanity."  
  
The next day the trial commenced and Ronnie was at the witness stand. Megan was in stable but intensive care at the hospital. Casey took that into consideration as she interrogated Ronnie.  
  
"Ronnie..how did you know Megan?", Casey began.  
  
"She waz a gurl at whu wemt to da skool I work at", he explained.  
  
"Did you like Megan, Ronnie?", Casey asked.  
  
"Yes, she waz vewy nice to me."  
  
"Why did you hurt her?" At this statement, Mr. Greenberg rose from his seat and argued, "Objection!"  
  
"Get to your point Ms Novak.", the judge warned her. Casey nodded in contempt. "Answer the question, Ronnie.", the judge said.  
  
Ronnie continued, "I didn't wampt to."  
  
"What do you mean?", Casey inquired.  
  
"It waz Mr. Debonair. He sed (Ronnie's voice got deeper and louder as he depicted James Debonair),'Ronnie, you du me a faver. You hurt dat little bitche and..and you hurt her reel gud. Make sure she doesn't see you.' Dats wat he sed, Ms Novacke, he gave me a pipe and sed, 'hit her wit dis'."  
  
Casey, shocked at his statement looked to the back of the courtroom, and nodded at Elliot and Olivia. They knew what they had to do.  
  
"Your honor, the people request a recession of the proceedings of this trial until further notice.", Casey said.  
  
"You got it.", the judge replied. "Court is recessed until further notice." The gravel smacked down. Casey exited the courtroom with Mr. Greenberg.  
  
"Well, looks like we on the same side now."  
  
"I hope so, Ms Novak.", Mr. Greenberg replied.  
  
(The Debonair residence)  
  
Elliot and Olivia drove down to James' house. "This kid acts polite to get away.", Olivia said. Just as Elliot was about to agree, he turned the ignition off in his car, and his phone rang. "Bet it's Kathy", he said. "Stabler.", he answered the phone. After a few minutes he informed Olivia about the news.  
  
"That was John.Megan's health is declining rapidly. She's went bad overnight, she's on life support."  
  
"What happened?", asked Olivia shocked.  
  
"The rust on the pipe caused a bacterial infection in her brain"  
  
"That's terrible.", Olivia said as she exited the car and shut the door. Elliot followed her up the stairs. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer. James opened the door and surprisingly said, "Detectives, can I help you?"  
  
"Well, we hope so.", Olivia explained.  
  
"Come in..", he invited.  
  
"No...actually, we would rather you come with us, down to the precinct.", Elliot informed him.  
  
"Wow, something serious huh?", he asked acting surprised yet anxious.  
  
"Yea, very James...", Olivia answered. "Turn around please."  
  
"What's going on!?", James asked furiously. Olivia cuffed him, walked him to the car and Elliot read him his rights.  
  
(interrogation room)  
  
"You lied to us James...", Olivia warned him.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!", he yelled.  
  
"You did and you know you did. Your just so damn cocky and proud to admit it.", Olivia explained.  
  
"Look, what is this about?", he asked. Olivia sat back in her chair and let Elliot take over.  
  
"How about you tell us how you bribed Ronnie into raping and assaulting the girl of your dreams. The girl you couldn't have.", Elliot told him.  
  
"Look man, I didn't do shit to her.", he replied. Elliot rose up, grabbed him by the collar and replied;  
  
"Well, we know you didn't, but your bribed Ronnie into doing it for you, you Lying Bastard!", he yelled. "You were mad at Michael Silverman, for ruining your life, and taking the 'it' girl."  
  
"I DIDN'T HURT MEGAN! THAT RETARD RONNIE DID!", he yelled.  
  
"You gave him the money, the pipe. Your obviously the retard. Thinking we wouldn't find out." There was utter silence until James announced, "I want my lawyer."  
  
"What? Your not a man! Your buddy takes the girl, and you get expelled above that and you decide to beat her up. You coward, you had to get a handicapped man to do it for you. You sick bastard. Get your lawyer, see if he can get you out of jail. That won't get you a good job either Jimmy." There was utter silence. Casey and Cragen shook their heads.  
  
"He's lying through his teeth.", Casey announced. The next thing that occurred was James' lawyer running in.  
  
"My client is not a rapist.", he announced. The phone rang and Casey answered it. As Cragen and the lawyer argued, Casey hung up the phone. "Your client might not be considered the rapist in this case, but if he didn't provide the rusted pipe for Ronnie's behalf, she'd still be alive. Megan just died at Mercy Medical Center ten minutes ago." A/N: So how did you like it? Please R+R! 


	2. Forgetfulness

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews. Anyways, I decided to make this fanfic more interesting for you, by giving light to the detectives' personal lives. Hope you like it that way, too. Keep reviewing with comments, and suggestions. Thanks! -J'adore SVU.  
  
Chapter 2: Forgetfulness  
  
"I hate having to deal with this bull everyday...", Elliot complained to Olivia, Munch, and Fin.  
  
"Tell me about it..", Olivia replied.  
  
"Get over it...", Munch sarcastically warned them as they left the courtroom.  
  
"Ha, nice try John. The thing I don't get about all this is that James acted so innocent. How could we have been fooled.", Elliot tried to fathom.  
  
"He was outa that school for more than a year, gave him enough time to think it through.", Fin tried to explain.  
  
"He liked her though.he should of just went for Michael.", Olivia argued.  
  
"He didn't want to kill Megan, just hurt her so he could get back at Michael. It's a control thing, plus Michael probably woulda hurt him twice as bad if he went in for him.", Munch replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter now....", Elliot explained as he rolled his sleeves up. "Good thing Casey locked him up, for about a dismal quarter of a century of his life..Bastard deserves it."  
  
"Hey! You four get home. Early start tomorrow.", Cragen ordered.  
  
"Later cap'n, Olivia, Elliot.", Munch said as he grabbed his jacket. Fin did the same and walked out with his partner. "See you two tomorra.", Cragen said.  
  
"Ditto.", Fin replied.  
  
"Elliot, Olivia, bright and early tomorrow, it's spring cleaning time.", Cragen said as he readied himself to go home. "Boy, has it been a long week."  
  
"See ya captain.", they both said. As everyone left, Elliot slumped back into his chair and stared at the pictures of his beautiful wife and family. He thought he was missing something.  
  
"Guess it's you and me now, huh?", Olivia said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yup.", Elliot said. 'What am I forgetting?', he thought.  
  
"Wanna go for a drink?", Olivia suggested.  
  
"Ya..", he said as he grabbed his coat. He escorted Olivia out of the precinct, locked the door and shut off all the lights. They walked a few blocks to the local hangout, empty as Elliot's gas tank.  
  
"What do ya's want?", an old scruffy man with a thick Brooklyn accent asked.  
  
"Two Coors.", Olivia answered. The bar man served them the drinks, and Elliot thanked him. After a few gulps, and a long conversation about how Maureen was doing in college, Elliot decided he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be right back.", he told Olivia. He got up from the stool and walked to the bathroom. After about a minute or so he came back. He overheard the conversation that was going on at a table near the lavatory hall.  
  
"I love you...Happy Anniversary.", a man said to his girlfriend, as they kissed.  
  
"Oh no.", Elliot said. He rushed over to Olivia and asked for her forgiveness. She saw that he was panting.  
  
"What's wrong?", she asked.  
  
"It's Kathy and my anniversary. I just remembered, I'm so sorry!", he apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it.", she said at his statement, a little upset, but more surprised. Elliot never forgot about his anniversaries.  
  
"See ya tomorrow.", he said as he took his last gulp and ran out the door. He drove home, trying to think up an excuse for his tardiness. As he parked the car and ran to his door he thought to himself, 'Just tell her the truth, she'll be mad if I lied. Then again, she'll be mad any way.' He sighed and opened the door. Kathleen was sitting at the kitchen table reviewing her notes on chemistry AP.  
  
"Why are you still up?", he asked her.  
  
"Why were you late.....Again.", she rebounded him back.  
  
"Where's your mother?", he said as he rolled his eyes at her ignorance.  
  
"Asleep, as usual this time of night.", she replied.  
  
"Quit it, and get to bed soon.", he said letting her know he was well aware of her arrogance as he kissed her head. She gave a brief smile, but hid it from him. Kathleen was never the one to show much emotion toward her father or really to anyone at least. Elliot rushed upstairs and saw his wife in bed asleep. He quickly undressed and hopped into bed beside her. He kissed her on the head hoping she would wake up, but she was already awake; and didn't even budge.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart.", Elliot explained, but Kathy acted like she was asleep, and Elliot couldn't change it. All he wanted to do was to make Kathy happy, but he was never there. He rolled over beside her and held her, trying to see any reaction would come out of it (It was his anniversary night, and all). In the end, after all he tried, Kathy wouldn't 'awaken'. Elliot sighed and rolled over to his side of the bed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Kathleen's feet coming up the stairs.  
  
Olivia on the other hand prepared to go home after her first beer. She had no one to chat with, and no entertainment to entertain herself with. She grabbed her jacket and was walking out the door when, "Hey, you there!", someone yelled. Olivia turned around and realized that the person who yelled it wasn't talking to her. She turned to leave again, and a man was standing in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me.", she said.  
  
"No worries, it was my fault, I was trying to find a way to offer you a drink.", he said. As much as Olivia found that flattering, she knew it was really time to get going. However, this man was one of the most attractive men she ever saw. His brown hair shaped so cleanly, and his brown eyes complemented his olive skin tone. Plus the fact she hadn't been with anyone new in months. She decided that she couldn't resist his invitation. 'I can call in sick tomorrow, if anything goes for the better. This time I hope.' She thought.  
  
"My name is Ewan....Ewan Beckman.", he said.  
  
"Olivia Benson.", she said as she introduced himself. Ewan ordered a Guinness for himself and Olivia ordered the same as what she had with Elliot, a Coors. He gulped the white top on the Guinness and Olivia gave a cute laugh at the moustache that formed on his lip. He licked his lip, and smiled at Olivia. By her flirtatious ways, he knew he was doing a good job.  
  
"Where you from?", she asked even though she thought by the accent he was either Australian or English.  
  
"New Zealand. You?", he asked. 'Damn. I was close though', she thought laughing at herself.  
  
"Here.", she said. "What brings you to the 'Big Apple?'.", she asked him.  
  
"Work. I'm a journalist.", he said. 'Oh God...', she thought. She remembered what happened the last time she got romantically involved with a news reporter. She vowed she would never venture into that world, especially after her last journalist boyfriend betrayed her trust.  
  
"What are you researching?", she asked.  
  
"Pollution. I'm with an environmental agency in Wellington. Shit like that. Enough about me, what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing in this big town?", he asked. She laughed at his half thought out pick up line.  
  
"I'm a detective. We investigate vicious sex crimes. Nothing special you want to here..." she explained.  
  
"I understand.", he said. He was one of the few guys that weren't strictly appalled or turned on by her job. He was ok with it. Olivia's eyes lit up, and unfortunately for them time flew by very quickly.  
  
"Oh my God, it's getting late!", Olivia exclaimed looking at her watch.  
  
"Don't worry. Time goes by when your having fun, Olivia.", he said.  
  
"Yes it does..", she replied, looking into his eyes. She refocused, "But I have work tomorrow." She totally forgot about what she promised herself if her little get together was too good to be true. Work always came first for her, even though at times she didn't want work to come first; especially above love.  
  
"You need a ride?", he asked her.  
  
"That would be good.", she told him. She realized that she had a few too many, as she rose from the stool and grabbed her jacket. She felt her head get a little tipsy, along with the nauseous feeling, and she got hold to Ewan's arm. She smirked at him, and he laughed. He took her by the hand and walked her to the car. He opened the door for her like a real gentlemen and she got in.  
  
"Show me the way, mate.", he told her. She directed him to her apartment, and he stopped outside her building.  
  
"This is it....", she sighed.  
  
"G'night, Livvy.", he said. 'Wow, three hours, and he's calling me Livvy. Must be a good sign.', she thought. Only one other man called her anything but Olivia, which was Elliot. She thanked him for the night and the ride, and opened the door. As she was getting out he grabbed her arm. He kissed her lips and she fell into his charm. It was a brief but splendid moment for them both. She pulled away before she was too into him.  
  
"I would invite you in, but I have to get some sleep. Overtime's not doing me any good if you know what I mean." Ewan just smiled and said it was alright.  
  
"Bye.", she told him. He waved, and waited for her to get inside. 'He's a keeper,' she told herself. She skipped up the stairs, and her happiness ran through her like getting first in a race. She was in bliss, purely exhilarated. As she put the key in the door, she said out loud, "Oh my God. He doesn't have my number...". She slumped as she entered inside and told herself how much of an idiot she was, and undressed for bed. "Well, at least I'll get four hours of sleep.", she said, trying to get her mind of Ewan. She uncovered the bed, hopped in and set her clock for 5:30 A.M. By this time, Elliot, Fin, and Munch were all asleep.  
  
The next morning, Elliot awoke with the bell ringing, and he turned it off trying not to wake his sleeping wife and children. He hopped in the shower, got dressed, and readied himself for work. He wrote a note to apologize for his behavior the night before, before leaving for work.  
  
Kathy, Sweetheart, I am so sorry. Please forgive my ignorance. I promise I'll make it up to you. Nineteen years is a long time, and I'm sure a few hours aren't as long as that. Give the kids a kiss for me, I'll be home early.  
Love You, Elliot xoxoxo  
  
'Your very masculine.', he said to himself and laughed at the x's and o's on the note. He put on his jacket and locked the door as he was leaving. However, Olivia moaned with fatigue as the alarm went off for her. "Here we go again.", she said. She got up and walked with a arch in her back to the bathroom. She did the same routine as Elliot, except for the note of course. She yawned as she put on her jacket. Locking the door, she walked downstairs telling herself, "Your getting too old for this." She arrived the latest at the precinct, as usual, and Munch and Fin taunted her for it. She just answered back with a sarcastic, "Screw you". Another day at the job, was all that was on their minds. 


	3. Literature

Literature  
  
A/N: Hey everyone thanks so much for the great reviews! I appreciate it. Anyways, I wrote this chapter about two weeks ago after hearing on the news that an Islamic dude who wrote a book, (but I won't tell you about what you'll have to see for yourself when you read this chapter) and it caused a lot of controversy in Spain. But I don't even know the name, so I made it up.. So I wasn't in any way discriminating the Islamic people, or their ways of life, if you guys were wondering. (Yes I am a loser lol). Enjoy this chapter and ch 4 will be up soon, and I promise there will be more of a Ewan and Olivia thing (hint hint). Thanks for the support. -J'adore SVU  
  
The squad stood together in the room talking and joking. Their attention was suddenly jerked away from each other and towards the door.  
"What the hell!?", exclaimed Fin as a barely dressed woman rushed through the door. Just as she was about to collapse Elliot grabbed her. She panted heavily saying something inaudible and in a different language.  
"This woman needs help...NOW.", Elliot yelled as he instructed Olivia to call for an ambulance. A few hours later a nurse instructed Elliot and Olivia to come into the doctor's office.  
"What do you have for us doc?", Olivia asked.  
"Well, I know she's of Middle Eastern decent, but without ID it's hard to determine who she actually is. However, I can get a translator in here if you want.."  
"That will be great. What about the rape kit?", asked Elliot.  
"Present for fluids, but I don't think she was raped.", the doctor replied.  
"What do you mean?", asked Olivia confused by his statement.  
"Well, she's a Middle Eastern woman, middle aged, not a virgin. She's most likely a Muslim, and they're traditions are to marry early, so it was probably consensual with her husband."  
"Well we just wanta make sure it wasn't rape, before we rule anything out.", Elliot added.  
"Your right detective...it wouldn't hurt finding out.", the doctor stated. He picked up the phone and called upstairs. "Yes, can I get Fajhad down here please as soon as possible?", he asked. "Thank You..Bye", and he hung up the phone. "He will be here shortly detectives." Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, knowing this man meant business. A few minutes later an Arabian man came in after a swift knock on the door.  
"Yes Doctor Jennings?", asked the young man.  
"Fajhad...This is Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, they're detectives from the Special Victims Unit.", the doctor introduced himself. Olivia and Elliot rose and shook his hand as they introduced themselves.  
"Fajhad Jamal.", he introduced himself as he sported a brief nervous smile.  
"Mr. Jamal, we need your help.", Olivia began. "We have a Middle Eastern woman in critical but stable condition, and we don't know what happened to her. Your job is to translate what she says. Ok?"  
"Yea, no problem.", Fajhad answered. Olivia and Elliot walked Fajhad to the victim's room. She was looking out the window and looked towards them as they came in. She moaned in pain, and Fajhad introduced himself as well as Elliot and Olivia. Elliot looked at her with pity. The wounds spilt her face. She had bruises on her face and neck. He would never do that to Kathy or any woman.  
"Her name is Wafa Kazani. She's forty five years old..." Fajhad explained as they talked in Arabic. Elliot wrote it down on his notepad. "She says that it was Allah's choice....what happened to her..."  
"A religious freak..", Olivia murmured. She told Fajhad, "Please ask her how she was hurt." Fajhad nodded and asked her. She started to cry and answered, "I will not disgrace him.." Elliot was discontent with her answer.  
"Mr. Jamal, please ask her what her husband's name is and where she lives." He instructed. After a circle of interrogation, Fajhad answered, ".His name is Ali...Apartment 27B, East 137th Street. Detectives, I think it's him."  
"Why would you think that?", asked Elliot.  
"Muslim women will do anything for their husbands...it's all in the territory. Beating is probably one of the things this woman went through.", Fajhad answered. Elliot and Olivia kept that in mind as they went back to the precinct.  
  
(Cut to precinct)  
  
"Well, looks like we got an ID and an address.", Olivia stated as she dropped the file on Munch's desk.  
"Talk to me...", Cragen said.  
"Wafa Kazani, forty five, living on 137th street, apartment 27B. She doesn't make a direct statement about who did it but another Arabic man told us that Muslim women usually do what their husbands tell them too. She said, 'It was Allah's choice'." Elliot remarked.  
"We're not going on suspicions, detectives, we want cold hard facts. Munch, Fin go down to the apartment and interview the husband. You two, find out more about this woman, and get me some leads, pronto.", Cragen instructed.  
  
(Kazani Residence Apartment 27B 137th Street)  
Munch and Fin got out of the car and approached the building. They knocked on the door and buzzed the buzzer for an answer. "Anybody Home?", Munch inquired as he yelled in the intercom.  
"Yo, look at this creep.", Fin said as he pointed to a suspicious man picked up his pace, dropped his groceries, and was watching their every move.  
"Let's get 'em. I bet he knows why we're here....", Munch said as he descended from the stoop and approached the man. "HEY!", he exclaimed as the man started to run. Fin followed in pursuit.  
"Watch out man...", Fin yelled as he pushed a pedestrian out of the way. Munch cut the runner short, as he leaped grabbed the man and wrestled him to the ground.  
"Welcome to my world, buddy.", Munch said breathing heavily, he quickly arrested the man and brought him back to the precinct for interrogation.  
In the meantime, Elliot and Olivia traveled around the Arabian parts of the city to find out about Wafa. "Excuse me sir..Do you know this woman?", asked Olivia. All the man did was eye her and walk away. "Nice answer.", Olivia replied pissed. She approached an elderly woman and asked, "Excuse me, miss?" The woman stopped in her tracks and looked at Elliot. She knew they were strangers to this part of town.  
"Do you know this woman?", Elliot asked.  
"Wafa...", she replied under her breath. Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other.  
"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?", Olivia asked.  
"Come...", she instructed them. Olivia and Elliot followed the woman to an ally way. "Everyone knows about Wafa."  
"Explain.", Elliot suggested as he flipped open his notepad and the same time flashing his badge to let her know who he was.  
"Her husband..He's a good man, but...", she started.  
"But what?", asked Olivia.  
"After what he did to that poor women, Wafa...", she was interrupted by Elliot.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What poor woman?"  
"He had an affair; got the girl pregnant, but she's gone back to Iran to have the baby.", the woman whispered.  
"How do you know?", asked Elliot.  
"When your walls are paper thin...you hear everything.", she replied. "Ok, then what?", asked Olivia.  
"Wafa threatened to divorce him, but being the good Muslim, he wouldn't have it. He told her he was sorry, but she didn't forgive him."  
"So what did he do?", asked Elliot.  
"I heard screaming, fighting, hitting, and slapping above other things, name calling. Stuff like that. I didn't want to intrude or nothing.", she replied.  
"Thank you.", Olivia told her as she took her statement and name.  
  
(Interrogation Room)  
  
"Why were you running...Ali?", asked Munch.  
"Why not? Why did you want me?", he answered arrogantly, Munch was obviously pissed, as he slammed him fist on the table.  
"Don't you start with that reverse psychology or I'll reverse your face.", Munch threatened,  
"Is that a threat?", asked Ali. "I'll tell my lawyer about this."  
"I didn't hear nothin'", said Fin out of the blue. Ali rose from his chair to leave, but Munch grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him back down.  
"Your under arrest, we make the calls.", Munch reminded him.  
  
(Outside I.R.)  
  
"What's going on?", Olivia asked Casey.  
"Munch is being an ass.", Casey replied. "So, what did you find for me?"  
"Ali was having an affair, Wafa found out, he kicked her ass after she threatened him with a divorce.", Olivia replied.  
"Great!", she exclaimed. She knocked on the window and Munch came out.  
"Yea?", he inquired. Olivia repeated what she just said to Casey to Munch, and he replied, "Bastard." , and went back inside.  
"Where's Elliot?", asked Casey.  
"Down in Hallmark, getting a card for Kathy. It's been 19 years he's telling me..", Olivia replied.  
"Alright..", Casey replied. They both were silent and listened in on what Ali was confessing.  
"So....tell me about the little Kazani on the way.", Munch said.  
"What?", asked Ali.  
"We know about your little secret.", Fin explained.  
"You're riding around town and you just so happen to get some girl preggers. Wafa finds out, threatens you with a divorce, and you won't have none of it. You kick her face in, rape her, the whole works.", Munch explained.  
"That's not what happened!", he yelled.  
"Then tell us, Ali, what happened.", Fin suggested.  
  
(Cut outside)  
  
"Hey what's happenin'?", asked Elliot with the Hallmark bag in his hand.  
"Shhhh, he's going to break!", anticipated Casey.  
  
(Back inside)  
  
"It was all because of that book...", he said crying.  
"What book?", asked Munch.  
"The Secrets of the Islamic Marriage. I was reading it and it told me things like, how to beat my wife, how to rape her..", Ali replied. Munch and Fin looked at each other and exchanged humorous smiles. 'This guys a dump', thought Munch.  
"Are you telling us that a book instructed you on how to beat your wife?", asked Munch trying to clear the air. By now, Ali was balling his eyes out.  
"Yes, I'm sorry...I made a horrible mistake. I deserve to die.", Ali stated. Outside the interrogation room, Casey looked at Elliot and Olivia.  
"What do you want us to do?", asked Olivia.  
"Well, he just admitted that he beat and raped his wife. I'll get you a search warrant. The only thing that can save this sorry guy's ass is that book. Bag it when you find it."  
"You got it.", replied Elliot as he stuck the card in his coat pocket. A few minutes after receiving their search warrant, Elliot and Olivia drove to his apartment. They searched the premises and found it to be clean of stains and what not, except for the bedroom.  
"Hey, El.", called Olivia. "See that?" she asked as she pointed to blood stains and semen in the bed.  
"Well, we have physical evidence he's our man. But where's that damn book?", Elliot said. He instructed the CSU to take care of the stains and the physical evidence. Elliot entered the study with Olivia.  
"Ahhh, the study.", he remarked. He opened all the drawers and found the book. "Liv, I think I found something."  
"The Secrets of the Islamic Marriage...", Olivia read the cover. She opened the book and looked at the table of contents. "Disciplining your wife...Chapter 14." She read the beginning of the chapter and was horrified at the account. "Looks like Ali was telling the truth."  
"Bag it.", Elliot instructed. Back at the precinct, Casey read the book. "This guy is a sicko.", she said. "His name is Rashad El Kazhan. Look him up, see what you can find.", she instructed to Elliot and Fin.  
Elliot and Fin looked him up on the police file. Nothing. They looked him up under green card holders. There was an address, he was in the Bronx.  
"We got him. He lives on 324 East 327th Street, south Bronx.", Elliot said.  
"Alright, here's your arrest warrant, get moving. In the meantime, I'll get all further publication of his book stopped as well as removed from each book store and library in the city.", Casey replied.  
Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Elliot drove to Kazhan's house. Munch hopped out of the car and knocked on the door. "Rashad El Kazhan?", Olivia yelled. "Open up this is the police." Still no one came to the door.  
"On three.", Munch stated. On three, they burst down the door. A woman was standing there with a gun, and a man was on the floor.  
"Nadia, please...don't shoot.", the man pleaded.  
"You bastard. You will NEVER hurt me again.". she yelled. Her finger trembled as she was twitching the trigger.  
"Please, ma'am, put the gun down!", Olivia ordered. The woman dropped the gun on the floor and started to cry. She was severely bruised and her tights were down to her ankles. Elliot rushed to her, and called for an ambulance. Munch radioed for backup. Fin, with Olivia's assistance grabbed the man from the floor, and asked him if his name was Rashad El Kazhan. He nodded without saying a word. Fin and Olivia arrested him, and walked him to the car after reading him his rights. Back at the precinct, while Rashad and Ali were being charged for separate crimes, Cragen came out of his office.  
"Ok, gang. Great work today; now's the hard job, cleaning out those desks. They're filthy.". Cragen stated, "Oh no...", Elliot said in shock as he looked at the time.  
"What?", inquired Olivia.  
"I promised Kathy I'd be home early tonight.", he explained.  
"Go home, El. I'll clean your crap.", she said sarcastically.  
"Thanks.", he replied and grabbed his jacket.  
"No problem." 


	4. Rememberance

Elliot got home 'early', as he had promised in his note to Kathy. It had been a long day, trying to break the Kazani case. He got in the door at around a quarter to ten. Yes, he considered that time to be early. Kathy and Kathleen were watching television. The twins weren't in sight.  
  
"Hey babe...", he commenced as he kissed Kathy on the head. She turned around and sarcastically asked him, "Do I know you?" Elliot laughed and handed her flowers and the card he bought earlier. Even though Kathy was upset about Elliot's apparent forgetfulness she thanked him, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Hey sweetheart..", he said to Kathleen. She smiled at him, and said hi back. Elliot sat down in the recliner across from the sofa, and watched TV. He finally asked about the twins.  
  
"Where's Dickey and Elizabeth?", he asked looking around. It was awfully quiet without the noises of feet running around or, "Daddy look at this!", or "Daddy help me with this."  
  
"Upstairs in bed..Go up to see them; they might be awake, they just up 'bout a half hour ago.", Kathy replied as she placed her card on the table, and the flowers in a vase. Elliot got up, agreeing with Kathy's proposal, and went upstairs to check on his youngest children. He went into Maureen's old room, which was now Elizabeth's, and he kissed her on the forehead. She was sound asleep. He closed her door, and went across the hall to Dickey's room. He was apparently asleep, too. He continued the routine, and kissed his son on the forehead. He sighed with disappointment; it hadn't been recently since he had seen his two youngest children. He was in the process of closing Dickey's door when he heard the faint and barely audible, "Daddy...I'm awake."  
  
Elliot approached Dickey's bed and kneeled down. "Hey Dickey. What's going on?", Elliot asked.  
  
"Nothing...I missed you.", he said. Elliot sighed and tried to explain, "I missed you too, but Daddy's gotta work."  
  
"I know...can you come to my soccer game tomorrow? We're playing the blue team, they're really hard. But I am the best on my team.", he said.  
  
"Of course I'll be there. I'm going to be there to see my little man score some goals.", Elliot said as he smiled at Dickey's apparent anticipation. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so it shouldn't have been a problem.  
  
"Now get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow.", Elliot said, as he caressed Dickey's hair. "Love ya.", and he kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you too Daddy.", Dickey replied and in a few seconds, he was in a content dream. Elliot smiled as he closed the door. He walked downstairs and saw Kathy and Kathleen still on the couch. "How were they?", Kathy whispered.  
  
"Just perfect. Dickey was half awake, and Elizabeth was asleep.", he explained. Kathy smiled and she looked at the television. A commercial for the news flashed across the screen, and the news caster said, "A Muslim man in Manhattan, says a book convinced him to beating his wife....This and more at eleven."  
  
"Oh my God.", Kathy said in shock.  
  
"For Christ's sakes.", Elliot whispered, discontent with how the media was getting in the way of his job and cases. Trying to change the subject, Elliot diverted his questions toward Kathleen.  
  
"Hey sweetie, what are you doing at this time of night on a Friday? Isn't Ryan coming around?", he asked.  
  
"Yea, he is actually. We're going to a party.", she said proudly.  
  
"You know the rules right?", Elliot reminded her. She huffed and replied:  
  
"Yes, daddy. No alcohol, no drugs, and be back by one.", she replied. He smiled at her, and turned his head as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it.", he suggested even though he knew it was Ryan. Ryan and Kathleen had been going out since she was in her sophomore year, and he was now in college. Kathleen just got up and walked to the door. She thought to herself, 'God, daddy, you're so overprotective.' Elliot opened the door, and Ryan was there dressed casually.  
  
"Ryan...", Elliot welcomed, shaking his hand. "Be good.", he told his daughter as he kissed her head. She said her goodbyes to Kathy and Elliot. "Drive Easy Man.", Elliot reminded Ryan, Ryan turned around and smiled at Elliot, as wrapped his arm around Kathleen's waist and drew her close. Elliot closed the door and sat on the couch next to his wife, just like when they were the dating teenagers. He rubbed her leg, and put his arm around her.  
  
"It's been twenty.", she told him out of the blue.  
  
"What?", he asked confused by her statement.  
  
"You said on your note, nineteen years, we have been married, and it's been twenty.", she reminded him.  
  
"Shit...Sorry, sweet heart. Gosh, these past few days I just wish I could be at home for a while.", he said.  
  
"I see...", she started. "Well your home now..."  
  
"Are you suggesting something?", he asked her intriguingly.  
  
"Maybe..", she said laughing. She turned off the television, and grabbed his hand. "Come on upstairs, at the rate your job's keeping you in the city, I probably won't see you for another twenty." Elliot laughed, and trailed her up the stairs. As they got to their bedroom, Elliot took off his watch and his tie. Kathy could see he was stressed out, like many nights.  
  
"What's wrong El?", she asked.  
  
"Work, Kath.", he explained, he never liked to bring his work home with him, but Kathy saw he was obviously upset and distraught.  
  
"Elaborate Detective.", she remarked sarcastically.  
  
"That thing on TV about the guy beating his wife, I was on that case today. A Muslim wrote a book on how to beat wives. I mean, who would ever do that? I..just don't understand. Why do I even get myself into this position? I have a great family, a great unit, and partner. I..just hate how these things happen.", he explained as sat on the side of the bed and unbuttoned his cufflinks.  
  
"I see", she said understandingly. "But, it's not your fault that some people are like that. You're a great detective, Elliot, and everyone here, the kids, me, we all support what you do. You're helping people, and I love you for that. It's worth all the cold, lonely nights, knowing my husband's a hero." But before Elliot could answer, he was sharing a passionate kiss with his wife, and he turned off the lights.  
  
Meanwhile, Fin, Munch, and Olivia were still at the precinct; Olivia was still cleaning her desk out. "Ugh...I hate this..", she said to Munch.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's just once a year.", Munch explained, but it obviously wasn't helping.  
  
"I have too much stuff...", she said.  
  
"That's what makes you a good detective.", Fin said trying to be the optimist.  
  
"But not a good organizer.", Munch added. Olivia rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.  
  
"I can organize. But its hard to do it, when you haven't done it in a year.", Olivia explained.  
  
"Yeah...uh huh...", Munch laughed. "I'm going for a drink. Fin you comin?", he asked.  
  
"Yea man. Olivia?", asked Fin.  
  
"Nah, sorry guys, I'm going to be here for a while.", she explained.  
  
"Alright, later then.", Munch said and he walked out with Fin. Olivia got frustrated. It was her third garbage bag filled up with coffee cups, food, papers, and a lot more. 'Where did all this crap come from?', she asked herself. She was the last one in the precinct, and she was looking forward to getting home soon. She sighed with discontent. "How long is this going to take?", she said out loud.  
  
"Beats me, but you better hurry up.", came a voice from the door. Olivia turned her head and saw Ewan, he smiled and her eyes lit up.  
  
"How...how did you find me?", she asked.  
  
"You told me you worked with the SVU, so I went down to the precinct, and two men told me you were in here.", he replied. Olivia knew the two men were Fin and Munch, she laughed to herself. She explained to Ewan that she couldn't go anywhere, because of the mess.  
  
"I'll help you.", he explained. He kneeled down beside her and asked, "What is what, now?"  
  
"Ok, just take that pile, and throw it all away.", she explained as she pointed to the trash near her desk. He picked it all up, and stuffed it into the garbage bag.  
  
"Why are you still here doing this?", he asked.  
  
"We had a long day investigating a case, so it was last minute. Plus half of this crap is my partners, he had to rush home for his anniversary..", she explained. He replied with an "oh", and continued with the clean up. Olivia finally told him he didn't have to do it, out of embarrassment.  
  
"I want to...Then, I can bring you out for dinner.", he explained.  
  
"At this time?", she asked looking at her watch, it was now around half ten.  
  
"I know a special place downtown we can go.", he explained. She smiled and thanked his thoughtfulness, and finished up cleaning.  
  
"Thanks so much", she said as he put the last piece of garbage in the bag.  
  
"No worries, mate.", he said. "Now get your coat, we'll be late." Olivia anticipated the newly announced date, and grabbed her jacket. She walked out of the precinct, and Ewan grabbed her hand. She felt the warmth surround her palm like a blanket. Ewan put her in the car, and drove her to the other side of the city.  
  
"Here we are...", he explained.  
  
"Where are we?", she asked.  
  
"We are at my place. I decided to cook you dinner here. You were right all the other fancy places are closed.", he explained.  
  
"Alright.", Olivia said in anticipation yet cautious. She knew the tricks men would play, and not just from being a cop, also from her mother.  
  
Hours passed, and Olivia and Ewan finished their food, drank some wine, and were watching a movie, snuggled up on his couch.  
  
"I love this part...", Ewan explained, but Olivia said nothing. He looked down on her face, and she was fast asleep. He grabbed a blanket from behind his head and covered Olivia, and himself. Ewan turned off the TV and within minutes he was asleep too.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Elliot wasn't up at his usual time, of five thirty. He looked at his clock, cursed, and jumped in the shower. He completed his regular routine at a much faster pace. He put on his clothes, quickly shaved, and checked on his partying daughter. She wasn't in her room.  
  
"What the hell?", he asked. Not once had she not come home. He went downstairs and laughed at the sight of his daughter and her boyfriend stretched out on the couches with the TV still on. They were watching home videos of when Kathleen was a baby. Elliot spared the tear, and covered Kathleen and Ryan up with blankets, and turned off the TV. He locked the door on his way out and was at the precinct by seven. Munch and Finn were there, but no sign of Olivia.  
  
"Not like you to be late, Elliot.", Munch commented on Elliot's tardiness.  
  
"Yea, well sorry, had a late night.", he lied. But Munch and Fin knew why Elliot was late. There were only few occasions on which he was, and when he was, he had one and only one reason.  
  
"Well be happy, I don't think I'll be late for work for another wife, again.", Munch replied, and Fin and Elliot laughed. Elliot handed them two cups of coffee, and left the third one on Olivia's desk.  
  
"Where's Liv?", Elliot asked looking around.  
  
"No clue. She's ahh.....she's fifty minutes late than usual.", Fin said looking at his watch. Elliot called her apartment, but no answer. He called her cell phone, and no answer. He decided to leave a message on her machine.  
  
"Yea, Liv, it's Elliot. YOUR LATE, GET UP!", he said and hung up laughing.  
  
"She could be with that man that came to see her last night..", Fin suggested.  
  
"What man?", Elliot inquired to Fin and Munch.  
  
A/N: HEY GUYS. Thanks for the reviews, hope you like it. Ch five will be up soon. Review if you have any comments or suggestions. Thanks! -J'adore SVU 


	5. Mismatch

Mismatch  
Part 1  
  
A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the support. Oh, I just want to mention that I don't know the legal age for marriage in Puerto Rico, I just made it up like other things lol. Enjoy this chapter anyways and tell me what you think. Also, thanks for the reviews on my other new story At Loss for Words.  
  
A few minutes later, Olivia came rushing in, her hair not nicely groomed like on many mornings, and she was very plain looking. She seemed to be wearing clothes that she wore the day before, and she wasn't even wearing makeup. Elliot, Fin, and Munch didn't say a word. Cragen came out of his office and hounded Olivia and Elliot down.  
  
"You and you, get in here.", he ordered pointing to Olivia and Elliot. They looked at each other curiously, and walked into his office.  
  
"What's up, cap?", asked Elliot.  
  
"Get down to school PS 114 in the Bronx. We got one kid raped and dead...", he instructed. Without a word, Elliot and Olivia left the precinct and got into the car. Their was utter silence for a long time.  
  
"Thanks for the favor...", Elliot began  
  
"No problem...", Olivia replied.  
  
"How was your night?", Elliot asked.  
  
"Good...", she replied not giving away anymore information, but before Elliot could ask her anything more, she said, "We're here." The car came to a halt and Elliot and Olivia jumped out.  
  
"Police...", Olivia yelled and that was enough for the masses of people to break. The medical examiner was there already examining the body.  
  
"What'da we got?", asked Elliot.  
  
"Caucasian or light Hispanic female, fifteen to eighteen. Cuts and gashes all over, probably from a kitchen knife, burned here probably from a cigarette, vaginal bruising, lots of fluids...she was raped.", she replied.  
  
"Any ID?", asked Olivia.  
  
"No, she didn't even go to this school, but I'll take her to the lab. I might find something..", she replied, and the CSU wheeled the corpse away.  
  
"Well, I'm sure those burns might tell a story.", Olivia said.  
  
"Those fluids too.", Elliot said. Next, Olivia's phone rang.  
  
"Benson....". After a few minutes of describing the victim, she hung up. "That was Cragen... he said Fin and Munch are looking into the absent girls in high schools across the city."  
  
"That's going to be a long search..", Elliot replied.  
  
"Well, I guess we can go eat or something..", Olivia suggested. Elliot agreed and escorted her to the local diner down the street.  
  
  
"What would you like?", asked the waitress.  
  
"Scrambled egg and bacon and a coffee.", replied Elliot.  
  
"Make that two.", Olivia added. About ten minutes later their food was out and they ate.  
  
"So, why do you look..um...not yourself today?". asked Elliot uncomfortably, not trying to offend her.  
  
"I was out last night.", she replied as she sipped from her coffee.  
  
"Really? With who?", he asked.  
  
"Ewan. We met the night you went home early. He's a really cool guy, made me dinner last night, fell asleep. That's why I was a little late. Actually.really late.", she laughed.  
  
"That's great!", he said as he finished his breakfast.  
  
"How was your night?", she asked.  
  
"Great..", he said smiling and cocking his eyebrows, and Olivia laughed. Elliot's phone rang.  
  
"Stabler...yea John...alright we'll be there in a few..Bye." He closed his phone and told Olivia, "John's got some info weed need to know about, and so does the Medical examiner."  
  
"Let's go.", she said and they threw five bucks each on the table. A few minutes later they were in the Medical examiners office.  
  
"What do ya got for us?", Elliot asked.   
  
"Well remember those burns? We examined them..guess what the ashes were from...cocaine. We also found cocaine in her system. This girl was bustin school to have a puff."  
  
"What about the fluids?", asked Olivia.  
  
"Oh yea, we got lots of fluids.", said the medical examiner. Munch walked in a threw a folder on the table.  
  
"The semen matches closest to a..Ricardo Hernandez. He went to guess where....PS 114. He's seventeen, busted for guess what...cocaine possession, twice.", Munch told them.  
  
"What else did you find on the girl?", asked Elliot.   
  
"Her name's Jessica Rodriguez, sixteen. She went to St. John's Catholic School, in Harlem. We're thinking Ricardo and her were an item, and also into the crack industry.", Munch added.  
  
"We'll track this Ricardo guy down. Keep in touch. Munch, you go to this girl's house and tell her relatives what happened.", Olivia instructed to both Munch and the medical examiner. Elliot and Olivia walked out, and Elliot said, "I know if I ever caught Maureen or Kathleen with that shit, they'd be in big trouble."  
  
"I could see why..", Olivia replied. They got into the car and drove back to the school.  
  
"Excuse me..hi, I'm Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler...do any of you know this girl or anyone by the name of Ricardo Hernandez?", Olivia said as she held up a picture of the victim.   
  
"That's Jessica. She don't go here though. She was hookin up with that Ricky guy, yo.", one man answered.   
  
"Tell us about Ricky.", Elliot said as he took out his pad.  
  
"Oh, he's a cool peep, but they don't go out no more. He used to chill wit us, but he aint anymore. He's on the pipe or something.", a young girl answered.  
  
"Ok, ok, back up. You said they weren't hooking up any more?", asked Elliot. "Why is that and what do you mean by hooking up, like sex?"  
  
"Ha, ha. This guy obviously aint from the streets. Of course I'm talking about sex. I don't know why they aint no more though.", someone else answered.  
  
"Was Ricky here in school today?", asked Olivia.  
  
"No he wasn't.", answered another girl. "He's in my homeroom."  
  
"Do any of you know where he lives by any chance?", asked Elliot.  
  
"Yea, on the corner of East 238th Street in Brooklyn Heights.", answered he same girl.  
  
"Thank you.", said Olivia as she and Elliot left and got in the car.  
  
"Well, Elliot, you obviously 'aint from da street'", mocked Olivia putting on the heaving accent the other kids were talking.  
  
"Ha, ha. Well, guess not. How am I supposed to know what the hell that means. Sixteen year olds should not be having sex.", Elliot laughed.  
  
"Would you have said that when you were sixteen and you were you know..", Olivia asked sarcastically. Before Elliot could answer with a smile or a cocky answer Olivia added, "We're here...", Olivia said and she jumped out of the car and approached the man who was leaving the building.  
  
"Excuse me, Ricardo Hernandez? We need to have a word with you.", said Olivia holding up her badge to verify she was a cop.  
  
"I'm Juan, Ricardo's brother..", he said nervously.  
  
"Juan, is your brother around?", asked Elliot.  
  
"No, he is in school.", he replied.  
  
"Well, no he wasn't.", Olivia notified him.  
  
"...He's in trouble isn't he? Come in.", Juan invited. Olivia and Elliot followed him into his apartment.  
  
"What has he done now?", asked Juan.  
  
"We think he has been involved in a rape and murder of a young girl.", Elliot replied.  
  
"Who?", asked Juan.  
  
"Jessica Rodriguez. Did you know her?", asked Olivia.  
  
"No. Well, yea....she's been here before.", answered Juan. "I don't know what to say.."  
  
"What do you do?", asked Elliot.  
  
"I'm in construction. Trying to support the myself. My mom died in childbirth, and my dad drowned in Jersey.", Juan answered.  
  
"Juan, did you ever see Ricky or Jess involved with drugs?", asked Olivia.  
  
"Of course not..", Juan answered.  
  
"Well, we believe Ricky did that too.", Olivia said.  
  
"Oh my God...", Juan said. He was visibly upset covering his forehead with his hands.  
  
"We're sorry, Juan. Please call us if you hear from your brother or if you need to tell us anything.", Elliot apologized as he handed him his card. Elliot and Olivia left as Juan thanked them for coming around. Elliot and Olivia left and got back into the car.  
  
"Well....that was interesting.", Elliot said as he sat back in the seat. Just before Olivia could agree, her phone rang.  
  
"Benson...Yea John....Alright, give us five minutes...", she said and she hung up the phone.  
  
"What does he want now?", asked Elliot as he pulled away onto the highway.  
  
"He got Ricky.", she said abruptly. A few minutes later they were back at the precinct. Munch and Fin were already interrogating Ricky. (inside IR)   
"Where were you today?", asked Munch.  
  
"No where..", he said.  
  
"Smokin' some dope I think...", Munch taunted.  
  
"What you talkn' bout?", he asked.  
  
"Why weren't you in school today?", asked Munch.   
  
"I don't go most days...", he answered with an attitude.  
  
"Look, we'll lock your punk ass up in the slammer. You were killing your ex girl friend while havin' a little puff for yourself.", Fin said.  
  
"I broke up with that bitch long time ago, after I found out she was screwin' my brother.", he answered. "I was smoking dope, and yea I was out of school, but last time I checked that aint killing her." (outside IR)   
  
  
Dr. Huang and the other two detectives looked at each other.  
  
"Juan said he seen her a few times, but really didn't know her. He never said he was sleeping with her.", Olivia said.  
  
"He probably didn't want to get charged with rape.", Dr. Huang said. "Or he was embarrassed of his love for his brother's girl."  
  
"Well, Ricky doesn't approve of it.", Elliot said.  
  
"Well, hey, boys will be boys, he probably had other girls.", Dr. Huang explained.  
  
"Yea, but I know if my brother was sleeping with my wife, I wouldn't kill him, I would just get divorced.", Elliot laughed.  
  
"Well, Ricky is growing up in a broken home, he has no where to go and no one to turn to. His brother sleeping with his girlfriend is like a slap in the face. It's like telling him that he isn't good enough. I think we got his MO. Go back to the house and confront the brother. See what he says.", Dr. Huang suggested. "As for Ricky, the murders seemed like retaliation for embarrassment."  
  
Olivia and Elliot walked out of the precinct and got back into the car. "I can't believe this guy lied.", Elliot said incredibly mad.  
  
"Yea, well we didn't really ask him if he was doing his brother's girlfriend.", Olivia answered. "We'll get him now, and if he denies anything we can arrest him for obstruction." Elliot smiled and put on his sunglasses. He slowed the car and parked it in the driveway across the street from Ricky and Juan's house right next to a hydrant. Olivia and Elliot got out and just as they were to cross the street a police officer warned them to move their car or they would get a ticket.   
  
"We'll only be here for a second, officer.", Elliot answered ignorantly showing off his badge. The officer shook his head and walked away. Olivia reached the top of the steps and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Juan, this is Detective Benson, I was here earlier.", she yelled in the open window next to the door. Juan opened the door to check if it was them, and he let them in.  
  
"Wow, you guys are fast.", he said. He knew why they were there.  
  
"We need to talk.", Elliot warned him.  
  
"I know, take a seat.", Juan replied pulling over two chairs.  
  
"You were sleeping with Jessica?", asked Olivia. Juan hesitated for a second and Elliot and Olivia could here the lump being swallowed in his throat.  
  
"Yea...I could see she wasn't happy with Ricky. He would call and she would hang up on him and he would get so damn mad, you know? One day she came by, she said she was gonna break up wit' him. So he wasn't there, probably out smokin' pot or something now that I know he's doing it, and we made love. She was such a beautiful girl, and we started dating behind closed doors. Of course she broke up with Ricky, and we....", he started to get emotional and he continued. "Am I going to get charged with statutory rape?"  
  
"Just cooperate with us and we'll see what we can do. So what happened then?", Elliot asked him.  
  
"She found out she was pregnant, a month along by now.", he replied.  
  
"Was it yours?", Olivia inquired.  
  
"Of course it was. I was going to bring her to Puerto Rico, and we were going to get married..." Elliot looked to the ground with a touch of embarrassment, it reminded him of a story he knew.  
  
"She was sixteen, Juan.", Elliot reminded him.  
  
"But we were in love. In Puerto Rico, we can marry when you are seventeen. By the time she had finished her junior year of high school, she would have been that. I just don't know why anyone would hurt her.", Juan said, he was crying by now. "I loved her so much."  
  
"Your brother was dating her before you were, and you just take her, impregnate her and announce to the world that your going to get married?", asked Olivia confused.  
  
"I haven't seen Ricardo in a year. After he got out of prison he's been living with some Enrique Sanchez. He goes to school with him. I've tried to tell Ricky I'm sorry, but I just haven't seen my brother for a long time. Tell him I'm sorry, detectives."  
  
"Juan, when was the last time you had intercourse with Jessica?", Elliot asked.  
  
"Last night before she was killed."  
  
"Did you use protection?", Olivia asked.  
  
"No...", he replied embarrassed.  
  
"We'll get back to you soon. Make any quick moves and we'll lock you up for obstruction and for statutory rape.", Elliot warned.  
  
"Alright.", Juan replied. Elliot and Olivia exited the apartement.  
  
"Well that could explain why we didn't have an exact match for the fluids.", Olivia said as she got into the passenger side of the car.  
  
"Ok, so new MO. Ricky finds out that his brother is doing his ex girl friend, so he kills her and burns her with the cocaine to torture her and then just brutally rapes her.", Elliot suggests.  
  
"Possibly, but we might have to find out who this Enrique Sanchez guy is.", Olivia adds.  
  
"God, sixteen, pregnant and ready to get married...", Elliot complained out of the blue.  
  
"Doesn't it remind you of a story?", Olivia asked sarcastically.  
  
"I wasn't sixteen, and Kathy and I didn't just elope because she was pregnant." They arrived back at the precinct and found Casey, Munch, Fin and Dr. Huang outside the interrogation room, while Ricky was on the outside.  
  
"What did you find?", Casey asked.  
  
"It wasn't Ricky that raped the girl, she was sleeping with the brother, and was pregnant.", Elliot replied.  
  
"My God, the Medical examiner missed that?", Casey asked.   
  
"She was only about a month along.", Olivia replied. "It would have been hard to detect. Ricky hasn't been in his house in over a year, he's been living with Enrique Sanchez."  
  
"Does Ricky know about her being pregnant?", Dr. Huang asked.  
  
"We'll find out.", Munch suggested and Fin followed him into the interrogation room. (inside IR)  
  
  
  
"So, how far along was she?", Munch asked as Fin closed the door. The  
other two detectives, the ADA, and the doc watched and listened from outside.  
  
"What you talkn' bout, son?", Ricky asked confused. Munch and Fin looked into the double mirror at the detectives letting them know he didn't know about it.  
  
"Who's Enrique Sanchez?", Fin asked.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Look, 'son'.", Munch yelled repeating Ricky's words, "You cooperate us, we'll try to keep your sorry little punk ass out of jail. Now tell us, who the hell is Enrique Sanchez?"  
  
"He's my room mate. He gives me dope, and we shoot together. He lives on 132nd Street, in Harlem."  
  
(outside)  
  
  
  
"Well, lets check this Enrique guy out. I guess we'll need a warrant", Elliot suggested and Olivia followed him after Casey gave them one. In a few minutes they reached the apartment. Olivia knocked on the door, and Elliot yelled his name out. No one came to the door.  
  
"Enrique Sanchez, this is the police. OPEN UP!", Elliot warned. Still with no avail no one came to the door. Elliot kicked the door open and walked in. There was cocaine and marijuana all over the apartment.  
  
"Well, here could be the reason Ricky wasn't home in over a year. This room's clear.", Elliot said as he had his gun pointed in the air.  
  
"This is clear too. He's not home, I guess.", Olivia said.  
  
"Liv, come see this.", Elliot yelled from the kitchen. Olivia ran to the kitchen and found a bloody knife on the floor. "We've got our guy."  
  
"Oh my God.", Olivia exclaimed. Blood covered the room and a cigarette was found on the floor. "The butt that burned Jessica." Olivia said as she picked it up.  
  
"Bag it.", Elliot ordered. As Olivia and Elliot walked around the apartment the door opened.   
  
"What the..", a mid twenties man said as he dropped his bag and ran. Elliot and Olivia reacted immediately and followed in pursuit. He ran down the stairs, and in a desperate attempt, Elliot jumped off and flew down a flight on stairs landing on the man. "What'cha 'fraid of, Enrique is it?", Elliot asked panting looking at the ID on his license to confirm that he was Enrique. Elliot got up and grabbed the man by the wrists. "Get up, get up.", he warned him. Olivia finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and read Enrique his rights. They drove back to the precinct without saying a word.  
  
Casey, Munch, Fin, and Dr. Huang were waiting at the precinct when Elliot and Olivia came back with the suspect. They released Ricky without charge. Elliot and Olivia went straight into the interrogation room.  
  
"I aint sayin' notin' man.", said Enrique.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure; you won't be saying anything when you find a needle being in your arm. So talk now, and we'll see what we can do for your sorry ass.", Elliot said.  
  
"I didn't do nothin.", he repeated. Elliot shook his head and grabbed the man by his shirt. He pulled Enrique and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"You killed two people. Jessica was pregnant. Look you little prick, we got the murder weapon. We know you did it, but why?", Elliot whispered aggressively into his ear. Enrique started to hesitate and confessed.  
  
"That bitch stole my dope. No one gets away with that. So I showed her who she was, burnt the bitch up, and put her near my school to humiliate her.", he said.  
  
"I'm going humiliate you.", Elliot warned him and punched him in the stomach. He left the interrogation room fuming with Olivia following him.  
  
"What the hell was that?", Olivia asked.  
  
"Just doing my job."  
  
TBC............... 


	6. Valentine

A/N: ok guys this chapter is kinda romantic, but that's only b/c its valentines day, so enjoy! Last time......................... Casey, Munch, Fin, and Dr. Huang were waiting at the precinct when Elliot and Olivia came back with the suspect. They released Ricky without charge. Elliot and Olivia went straight into the interrogation room.  
  
"I aint sayin' notin' man.", said Enrique.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure; you won't be saying anything when you find yourself getting capital punishment by lethal injection. So talk now, and we'll see what we can do for your sorry ass.", Elliot said.  
  
"I didn't do nothin.", he repeated. Elliot shook his head and grabbed the man by his shirt. He pulled Enrique and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"You killed two people. Jessica was pregnant. Look you little prick, we got the murder weapon. We know you did it, but why?", Elliot whispered aggressively into his ear. Enrique started to hesitate and confessed.  
  
"That bitch stole my dope. No one gets away with that. So I showed her who she was, burnt the bitch up, and put her near my school to humiliate her.", he said.  
  
"I'm going humiliate you.", Elliot warned him and punched him in the stomach. He left the interrogation room fuming with Olivia following him.  
  
"What the hell was that?", Olivia asked.  
  
"Just doing my job."  
  
.................................................................................................... ..................... "Doing your job!?", Olivia asked infuriated.  
  
"Liv, this guy killed a girl and a baby because she took crack without asking him. Look, I don't want this guy to do it again and if he did......I wouldn't want it to be any of my girls.", Elliot explained. "Doesn't sound like you, I'd expect you to teach morals......", she teased. "Can it.", Elliot answered. Next Elliot and Olivia walked into Casey's office and noticed she was unusually agitated, walking around her office frantically. Doc was there too.  
  
"What's goin' on?", Elliot inquired.  
  
"We can't indict him.", Casey explained. Elliot and Olivia's mouths dropped to the floor as they glanced at each other.  
  
"What!? You're kidding......", Olivia stated, and just before she was about to inquiry why, a knock came from the door. Munch who was followed Fin stood in the hallway.  
  
"The two genius' get out here.......", Munch said in a sarcastic yet upset tone.  
  
"That doesn't sound good.", Elliot whispered to Olivia. Without saying anything else Munch pointed down the hall to an awaiting Cragen in his office. Olivia and Elliot walked down the hall to is office and closed the door. Elliot put his hands in his pockets and a timid Olivia stood behind her partner.  
  
"You two......you've got a lot of nerve.........", Cragen said staring at the wall.  
  
"What......", Elliot was about to ask.  
  
"Shut up Elliot.", Cragen stated and Elliot was completely turned off.   
  
"Look, you two. We had our man, we had him!"  
  
"Captain, what the hell is going on?", Olivia butted in. Before Cragen could answer, Casey came into the office.  
  
"I bet Casey, you can explain to two of my best detectives what the hell just happened.", Cragen insisted.  
  
"Alright.........guys, Enrique Sanchez has filed a complaint that two of our detectives beat him while he was being arrested and interrogated. You guys were the only two.....", Casey began but was interrupted by Elliot.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. This guy is being charged for murder, and he files a complaint and we get in trouble as if he wasn't being put to trial?", Elliot asked.  
  
"Ironic isn't it?", Casey answered with a question.  
  
"What!?!?", Elliot exclaimed. "We hardly touched him."  
  
"Well, Det. Stabler, I'm sure you'll be willing to explain yourself in the chambers.", Casey suggested.  
  
"Damn right.", Elliot answered. Casey escorted Elliot to walk down to chambers and explain their story so they could still get an indictment. Enrique's lawyer joined them. While Olivia stayed and talked to Cragen.  
  
(Judge Carol Redenbacher's chambers) "Well, Ms Novak, what have you to whine about now?", she asked nastily. Casey just closed her eyes and smiled in contempt. Enrique's lawyer, Mr. Gregory Richardson, handed her a supine and waited a few minutes to let her read it's contents.  
  
"And what the hell is this about? You don't want your client to face felony charges because of scratches, Mr. Richardson?", she asked him removing the glasses from her face and crossing her arms.  
  
"Your honor, please consider that my client was marandized by Detective Stabler! Detective Stabler had no authority to lay one finger on my client. Please consider this.", he pleaded.  
  
"Ms Novak......", Ms Redenbacher said warning her that she'd better make a statement quick.  
  
"Your honor, please. What Mr. Richardson is calling "marandizing" is simply control. Detective Stabler simply chased the suspect down the stairs and jumped on him. If Mr. Stabler didn't do that the suspect would have gotten away! Mr. Richardson's client was obviously running from the police, and he's obviously guilty......", Casey argued. Mr. Richardson sighed and angrily argued back.  
  
"Ha, Your honor. Detective Stabler punched my client in the stomach, while there was no lawyer present. There was no call for that."  
  
"Alright.", the judge began. "Mr. Richardson, I cannot throw out a charge just because your client was scratched and bruised. However, I am requiring that Mr. Stabler testifies against the defense in the upcoming trial. Ms Novak please be aware that what this decision has over you and Detective Stabler is a fair warning. Now get out, your giving me a headache." Casey smiled and looked at Elliot, and Mr. Richardson packed up and left without hesitation.  
  
"That was a close one.", Elliot remarked.  
  
"Yes, your ass was on the line.", Casey agreed, "But get ready the case starts in a few hours. I want you to be the first witness." Elliot stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Today?", asked Elliot.  
  
"That's what I just said, why what's up?", asked Casey.  
  
"Uh, nothing.", Elliot replied.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"I call Detective Elliot Stabler to the Stand.", called Mr. Richardson. Elliot got up and walked up to the stand and sat down comfortably in the chair after swearing to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth.  
  
"Detective Stabler, please explain the manner in which you arrested Mr. Sanchez.", Mr. Richardson explained.  
  
"Well, my partner, Olivia Benson and I, had a court order to arrest Mr. Sanchez. So we went to his apartment and kicked down the door, seeing that he wasn't there. We searched the rooms with the help of the CSU. A few minutes later, we spotted Mr. Sanchez and approached him. He took off, and we took off after him. We were losing him, and I made a jump and caught him. That's it.", Elliot explained.  
  
"You made a jump for my client, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes indeed.", Elliot smiled.  
  
"Alright.....see the last time I checked, you handcuffed the suspect and read him his rights....."  
  
"Yes, my partner and I do follow procedure of New York State Law enforcement.", Elliot replied.  
  
"Ok, Detective. Explain to the people what you when you interrogated my client."  
  
"I asked him questions.......", Elliot stated.  
  
"Are you forgetting something?", asked Mr. Richardson.   
  
"OBJECTION!", yelled Casey as she stood up.  
  
"Mr. Richardson, rephrase the question or move on.", the judge warned.  
  
"Detective, did you in any way physically touch my client?", asked Mr. Richardson. Elliot hesitated for a minute before asking the question.  
  
"Your client, Mr. Richardson, said quote 'That bitch stole my dope. No one gets away with that. So I showed her who she was, burnt the bitch up, and put her near my school to humiliate her', and for saying that I did punch him.", Elliot replied.  
  
"No further questions." Hours went by and Elliot felt like falling asleep. Then it came for the closing arguments. Mr. Richardson had already made his, and now it was Casey's turn.  
  
"The Jury, your honor.........Mr. Sanchez killed an innocent woman and her unborn child. This is a major felony that he is obviously accused of, and that I am sure you will put him away for. According to Detective Stabler, who is one of the most respected detectives in New York City, Mr. Sanchez admitted that he in fact did kill Jessica. He did IT! (pointing to Enrique), he admitted to it. Please, for Jessica's sake and her family. Put him away for what he did." The jury deliberated for about forty five minutes and came back.  
  
"Have you reached a verdict?", asked the judge.  
  
"We have your honor.", answered one of the people of the jury.  
  
"What do you find?"  
  
"We find the defendant, Enrique Sanchez, guilty on all counts of 2nd degree murder."  
  
"Court is dismissed.", the judge announced hitting her gravel. Elliot got up, it had to be around nine o'clock.  
  
"Elliot!", came Casey from behind. He turned around and she came running to him.  
  
"What's up?", he asked.  
  
"Thanks.", she replied. He nodded and left to find Olivia on her phone sitting at her desk.  
  
"......ok see you then sweetie, bye.", she ended and she closed the phone. Elliot guessed it was Ewan. "How was it?"  
  
"It sucked. Boring as hell.", he replied. "What the hell are you still doing here?"  
  
"Just about to go. I'm having dinner with Ewan.", she replied.  
  
"Have fun.", he said as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"Leaving already?", she asked.  
  
"Liv, Kathy will be pissed if I'm not home for Valentines.", he replied. Olivia nodded with a smile and he was gone. Casey was next to leave with her two briefcases and a lot of files.  
  
"Congrats.", Olivia said.  
  
"Thanks, see ya tomorrow.", she replied with a smile. Olivia got up with the shining of two BMW headlights outside. Butterflies filled her stomach and she left. Ewan was leaning against the passenger side with the door open. She kissed him on the lips and he returned the favor.  
  
"Hey, baby.", she said to him. He smiled and stole another kiss from her.  
  
"You.......", he replied smiling examining her face. "Get in." She got in and watched him go to his side.  
  
"So what are we at?", she asked.  
  
"We are going to La Café. French club, but believe me it took me a long time to get reservations and your worth it.", he replied.  
  
"I love you.", she said as she kissed him. 'Wait? Did I just say that?' she asked herself. When he replied with the same phrase, she blew up with jitters inside. She guessed Valentines day was getting to her head. He drove to the restaurant and she got out. She stared at it with awe and grabbed his hand. Meanwhile............... Elliot got home to an empty house. He threw himself on the couch and sighed with relief.  
  
"Where's everybody?", he asked himself. Then the door open, and in came Kathleen with her friend Jennifer. They were talking about a guy from school and Kathleen stopped in her tracks as she saw Elliot on the couch.  
  
"Hey Dad......um, I wasn't expecting you here.....", she said.  
  
"Hey Kathleen, Jen. Where did you think I was?", he asked.  
  
"At Dickey's soccer game.", she replied.  
  
"Oh shit.", he said under his breath. He got up and put on his jacket really quickly. "Where is it?", he asked.  
  
"It's at the school, but don't go now. They're on their way home.", Kathleen explained as she and Jennifer rushed upstairs. A few minutes later, Kathy walked in with Elizabeth. Dickey was getting his stuff from the car. Elliot sat back down on the sofa and put his hands on his face. About ten minutes later the door opened. "Daddy!", Elizabeth exclaimed. "Hey sweetie.", he said hugging her and giving her a kiss. She ran upstairs to her room like the way Kathleen did before. Kathy stood at the door and Elliot rose and approached her. "Hey.", he said to her kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and grabbed him by the side. Dickey came running in depressed.  
  
"Hey buddy.", he greeted him.  
  
"Hi........", he said sadly.  
  
"Look bud, I'm sorry I wasn't there but Daddy......", he tried to explain but was interrupted by Dickey himself.  
  
"I know, Dad, work....."  
  
"So, did you win?"  
  
"No......."  
  
"Well hey, practice makes perfect right?"  
  
"Guess so...."  
  
"Good boy", Elliot commented ruffling his hair. He told him goodnight and Dickey ran back upstairs. Kathy held Elliot tighter and turned off the lights and lead him upstairs.  
  
"Were they that bad?", asked Elliot. Kathy smiled and nodded.  
  
"He kept looking over to see if you were there.", she explained. Elliot felt regret and remorse. They both got dressed and ready for bed. Elliot grabbed a box from under the bed.  
  
"Happy Valentines day.", he explained handing her the box. She gasped and said, "No, Elliot.". She opened the box and found a diamond heart pendant. She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You want your present now?", she asked him.  
  
"Definitely.", and she kissed him more and they turned off the lights. Olivia and Ewan were finished eating and left. They were walking hand in hand down the street and at one point Ewan grabbed her waist. She grabbed the other side of his waist and he opened the door for her. She waited for him to get in.  
  
"What we doing now?", she asked him.  
  
"Surprise, surprise.", he replied. He drove the car seven blocks and Olivia noticed the neighborhood. It was Ewan's apartment building they were outside next. He grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs. He opened the door.  
  
"Oh my God....", she said. The whole apartment was covered in pink and white candles and rose petals. There was a mattress in the middle of the apartment with a glass of wine and two glasses.  
  
"Your crazy!", she told him.  
  
"Crazy in love with you." he told her and they spent the rest of the night in each others arms. 


	7. Unfortunate

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the same time at the station at four in the morning, along with Munch and Fin had the week off. Cragen came rushing out of his office and Munch inquired what was wrong. 

"Sorry about the early start guys. Get down to the south Bronx, looks like we got a rape/homicide."   
            "Yup." Elliot said throwing Munch the keys. Munch rolled his eyes in contempt saying, "You amateurs." They all got to the squad car and Munch drove off fast like if he was a professional.

            "Slow down, John, it's New York not Baltimore." Elliot warned. Olivia leaned forward from the back seat.

"All the better, we're making the rules, right?" he answered and put more pressure on the accelerator. 

             "Are we in a bad mood?" asked Olivia sarcastically to Munch. 

            "Yes actually we are, thanks to you women."

"Oh God, what women troubles are ya having now, Munchies." Olivia laughed. 

            "Diane wants more compensation, says she's "living in desperate need." Explains what I felt like throughout our whole marriage.", Munch explained about his ex wife. 

            "Oh well, young love I guess.", she joked. "We're here." Munch stopped the car sudden and Elliot jerked forward, looking at Munch with disbelief. 

            "Guess so, huh.", he answered smiling. Olivia and Elliot got out of the car, following Munch to the crime scene. 

            "What's cooking?" Elliot asked as he got out of the police car. A fellow policeman turned around. 

            "Ahhhh, the sex cops…." the cop answered sarcastically. Munch frowned at him to let him know to quit the act. "Right, right sorry….what's cooking, you asked….your next victim."

            "Thanks…" Elliot answered as he held him nose. He instructed Olivia and Munch to follow him. They saw the smoke rising in the distance and the medical examiner near the body bag. 

            "Kitchen experiment gone wrong?" Munch asked sarcastically.

            "Far from that. Well from what I know, she's a woman, but with the head totally burned I have no idea what decent, probably Caucasian or Asian. She was raped, but there's no sign of semen deposition. I can tell you more when I bring her to the lab."

            "No problem, get those results to us a.s.a.p.", Olivia answered

            "As always…"

(Sal's Diner  
304 West Broadway  
March 2, 2004)

Munch, Olivia, and Elliot sat at the counter and ordered three coffees, black. They were quiet. It was the time that they'd be getting up for work. Munch's phone rang. 

"Y'hello?….Ruben, how's it goin'?….thanks sounds great…thanks again, bye." he smiled as he hung up the phone.

            "Did someone die? You seem happy." Olivia joked.

            "That was my lawyer…….Diane didn't get what she wanted.", Munch smiled and paid for the coffees. They drove back to the precinct.

**(Few hours later, precinct) **

Cragen informed Elliot, Munch, and Olivia that the Medical Examiner had some information they needed to hear, so without hesitation, the three walked to the office of the M.E.

            "Detectives…I found something strange, so I called in a friend of yours.", she began. Out from the room walked Dr. Huang. He smiled at the three and they exchanged smiles. He lead them back into the examination room and they made acute faces at the battered body.

            "Do you see this?" Huang asked.

            "Yes, what's wrong with it?" Olivia asked regarding the woman's feet. 

            "Ancient Chinese foot binding…" Munch whispered. "Practiced up until the mid 1900's. Showed wealth and a 'I don't have to work' status" 

            "Exactly. This woman is definitely over 50, and you might want to check out her husband."

            "We didn't get an ID." Olivia mentioned. 

            "We found this after you guys left the crime scene."

"Belinda Lee, what is this? Her Library Card?"

            "Yup. Bronx local library."

**(Bronx Local Library  
120 Martha Avenue  
March 2)**

            "Hi, Detective Stabler, Munch and Benson. Do you know the woman named Belinda Lee?" Elliot asked as he introduced himself. 

            "Yea, I know her. She comes here nearly uh...every day." the young man   
answered.

            "What is she like?"

            "Really quiet. She comes here with some black guy sometimes. Picks out books for him. I'm thinking he's a student or something. The weird thing is though, she kisses him…on the lips."

            "A friendly gesture?" Munch inquired. 

            "No...definitely not just a friendly gesture."

            "Do you have her address?" Olivia asked.

            "Yea, um….." he searched in the list of addresses. "Lam, Lay, Lei, Lee, okay I found it. 780 32nd Street, the Bronx."

            "Thanks…..um can we have your name, for procedure measures?" Elliot asked.

"Greg Caldwell." he answered and the three of them walked out the door. Walking to the car, the three talked about the interrogation. "That was one weird interrogation. Not once did he mention that she walked weird or that she was elderly. Something is definitely wrong here."

"Well, let's find out." Munch added as he threw the keys at Elliot with a sarcastic smile on his face. 

(Lee Residence  
780 32nd Street  
March 2)

Elliot knocked on the door and Olivia stood behind her accompanied by Munch. Someone opened the door a little and asked who it was.

            "The police, open up." Munch ordered. The person opened up a little and looked at the three detectives. To pass up on their intimidating image Elliot smiled at her and she felt less uncomfortable. 

            "Can I help you?" she asked. 

            "Hopefully. Do you know Belinda Lee?"

            "Yes…." she began but was interrupted by Munch.

            "Do you know who she was with yesterday?"

            "I'm Belinda Lee, and I was working." she replied. Munch was stunned and Elliot looked at his two partners behind him. 

             "Can we come in?" asked Elliot. She replied with 'yes' and the three of them went in.

            "What is this about?" she asked as she sat down on a chair.

            "We found this at a murder scene, last night." Elliot answered showing her the card. She gasped when she saw it.

            "Where did you find that, I was looking all over!" she exclaimed.

            "How did you lose it in the first place?" inquired Munch.

            "I left it in a book I returned to the library" she answered truthfully. "But wait….you found it at a murder scene? Who was killed?"

"We're not sure." Olivia answered. Munch was walking around the living room looking at various pictures. Particularly one of an old woman.

            "Did anyone in your family practice feet binding?" Munch asked. 

            "Nana, Shirley Lee. She came from China in the 40's and raised me when   
my parents died in a car accident. She lives here. Why?" she asked. She then realized that she was the one who was murdered. "Oh my God….No!" she screamed. She started to cry and Olivia held her to comfort her. "Why?! Why her?" she bawled. The door from behind opened and a black man came from the darkness.

            "Belinda? Why are you crying?" he asked. "Who the hell are you?" he inquired seeing three strangers comforting his girlfriend.

            "We're investigating the murder of her grandmother." Munch answered casually. "Hey, buddy, you and me go talk, huh?" He arched his eyebrows and nodded 'Alright'.

            "Where is he bringing him?" she asked wiping her tears. 

            "He's just going to ask him some questions…..Who is he anyways?" inquired Olivia. 

            "My fiancé, Damon Anderson. You don't think that he….." 

            "We just have to make sure." Elliot answered. 

            "Nana didn't even like him…but he wouldn't touch a hair on her head." Elliot and Olivia looked at each other with suspicion. 

            "Why didn't your grandmother like him?" Olivia asked.

"Well….you know….he wasn't Chinese." she replied. Elliot nodded his head and followed the path Munch took back outside where he was interrogating Damon in the car.

            "John….." Elliot began. Munch looked at him and got out of the car. "I think it's best if we took him down to the precinct. Belinda says her grandma didn't like him because he wasn't Chinese. There's a motive." Munch nodded and Damon knew something was going on.

            "Mr. Anderson, we would like it if we could ask you some questions down at our precinct." Munch commenced.

            "Am I under arrest?" he asked furiously getting out of the car. "Am I under arrest?!"

            "No…." Elliot replied. 

            "Then I aint goin' nowhere until I get a lawyer."

            "Look, Mr. Anderson, you're looking guilty already. All we have to do is ask you some questions." 

            "About what detective? I'm a working man, trying to get out of the hood. What the hell would I have done?"

            "Killed your future grandmother in law!" Munch yelled.

            "What?" he asked looking to the ground. "Are you crazy!? I had no….no idea…"

            "Look, you're not a suspect. We just want to interview you, and then we'll let you go." Elliot assured him.

            "Fine…..fine. Let me just go give my fiancée a kiss." he replied. Elliot nodded and Munch followed him inside just to make sure he didn't make a run for it. Surprisingly, he didn't and Munch who was accompanied by Damon and Olivia got into the squad car. 

"You'll let him go when you're done, right?" she asked anxiously.

            "Of course." Munch smiled. She waved at her fiancé as he got into the back of the car. He blew her a kiss and mouthed 'I Love You.' 

**(Interrogation Room)**

"Where were you at approximately 1:30 this morning?" Olivia began.

            "Working."

            "Is there anyone who can verify that?" she asked.

            "I'm a janitor at the Beth Israel Hospital. Ask any doc there."

            "Ok….Damon, how did you get along with Mrs. Lee?" Elliot asked.

            "She didn't talk to me, plus I hardly ever saw her."

            "You hardly saw her, but you were engaged to her granddaughter?" he asked.

            "She didn't like me, so Belinda and I used to meet in private at the library." He started to tear up a bit. Elliot nodded and looked at the double mirror where Munch and Novak were, to let them know that he though this wasn't their guy.  They knocked on the window to tell him to come out.

            "This isn't our guy." Elliot said first thing when he exited the interrogation room.

            "Alibi checks out." Munch added. "He was at work." Then Olivia came out and sighed.

            "Let 'em go." Casey said. Olivia nodded and went back inside to tell him he could leave. 

            "Thanks, Damon." Elliot said putting out his hand. Damon looked at him and shook his hand thanking him too. They all watched as he left.

            "What the hell are we going to do? We have no new leads." Olivia stated.

            "Sleep on it. All of you go home and get some rest. We'll get something tomorrow." Casey ordered. 

**(The Next Day)**

"I still can't find anything…." Elliot said.

            "We're missing something…." Olivia added. "I can feel it."

            "We're going on leads not feelings…" Munch snapped.

            "What's up your ass?" Elliot defended Olivia. However Olivia didn't say a word. She was looking at a piece of evidence.

            "Wait…..Belinda, she said that she lost her library card in a book that she left in to the library. The only person we talked to that recognized her was that boy…"

            "You don't think?" Munch inquired. Olivia nodded her head and got up.   
"We're not going to have enough for an arrest warrant just based on that."

            "Let's ask Casey."

**(ADA Novak's office)**

            "That's not enough you guys."

            "Then what can we do?" Olivia asked.

            "Ask the vic's granddaughter if she saw anything suspicious. If she has any past reports of stalking, or any weird behavior. I'll see what I can do then." she explained.

            "We're on it." Olivia replied.

(Lee Residence  
780 32nd Street  
March 3)

            Olivia, Elliot, and Munch all went back to the very same apartment that they were at the night before. Olivia knocked on the door and Damon answered it. He was obviously upset that they were back.

            "Look, detectives. We're trying to plan a funeral here, and spent all our wedding money on the coffin and ceremony alone. You questioned me already, I didn't do it, so leave us alone." Damon commenced as he closed the door in his face.

            "Damon…we're trying to help you. We just need to talk to Belinda, please." Olivia pleaded. He looked at her angrily and nodded as he opened the door to let them in.

            "Detectives…" Belinda began coming out from the kitchen. 

            "Belinda, can you take a seat." Elliot instructed. She nodded and grabbed a chair from the kitchen. 

            "What do you guys need? Did you catch him?"

            "No not yet, but we're hoping you can change that. Do you know Greg Caldwell?" Olivia asked.

"Yea, the kid from the library. Why?"

            "Did you notice any weird behavior?"

            "No….why? I mean he always commented on how I was dressed how I looked and smelled. Oh my God….and there was that one time, he followed me home….he said he lived round here but he doesn't go to the High School I went to. Oh my God." she said burying her face in her palms. Damon huddled her rubbing her back. Olivia, Munch, and Elliot knew they got what they needed.

            "Thank you." Olivia told her and she told Damon she would see her way out. Damon walked them to the door. 

            "Catch this bastard." he told them.

            "We'll get 'em." Elliot smiled.

(Precinct)

"He followed her home, and harassed her at the library." Olivia told Casey.

            "Alright, that's enough for a search warrant." Casey replied.

            "That's great." Elliot added. 

            "Give me a sec and I'll get it to you." A few minutes later she was back with the warrant. "Get to it." 

(Apartment of Greg Caldwell  
223 Fox-wood Ave Apt. B  
March 3)

            The three of them reached their next destination and hopefully their last. Munch knocked on the door and yelled that they were the police and to open up. However, no one answered. Munch warned who they were and that they would knock down the door if no one answered. Still, no one came to the door. Finally, Munch kicked down the door and pointed his handgun through the door. "It's clear." They went in to find pictures of Belinda all over, unauthorized photos.

            "This guy was right under our noses the whole time." Elliot remarked.

            "He's obsessed. He must have found her library card and kept it as a keepsake and dropped it at the crime scene." Olivia added.

             "Why would he rape and kill the grandmother then?" Munch asked.

            "Let's find out." Olivia replied.

            "It's all clear." Elliot yelled from the kitchen.

            "Oh my God. That's the murder weapon." Olivia exclaimed at a bloody knife on the bathroom floor. "Bag it"

            "And look at this…….'Yesterday I went to Belinda's house. Some old bitch answered the door and I ordered to talk to her. She told me that I was out of line and told me to go home. I pulled her out of the house and she yelled. Her feet were messed up, the ugly bitch. I wanted to talk to Belinda but she wouldn't let me. So I showed her, I slashed her up, set her on fire. I even…'……wow this is very, um, descriptive. Then it says, 'The police came. Stupid idiots they won't even find out it's me.' This guy thinks he's fooling us." Munch said.

            "Our own written confession." Olivia added as she looked at the writing.

            "Well, looks like someone's home." Elliot said and they turned to the door. Munch raised his gun and ordered for Greg not to move. He raised his hands and started to breath heavily.

            "Greg Caldwell, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Shirley Lee. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Elliot read him his rights. "Do you understand your rights?" Elliot asked him. All he did was nod his head. 


End file.
